


January 14, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos began to attack a creature with a tentacle after the latter knocked him down earlier.





	January 14, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos began to attack a creature with a tentacle after the latter knocked him down earlier and caused bruises to appear.

THE END


End file.
